


The Green Blur

by TonyBPRO



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fuck you Hisashi, Harems, I'm not sorry for Hisashi though, I'm sorry Tensei Iida fans, I'm sorry Tenya Iida fans, Mentioned Midoriya Hisashi, Midoriya Hisashi Being an Asshole, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku won't get One For All Quirk, Multi, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Still deciding how much One For All will play a role in this story, This fic is going to be a big fuck you to Tenya Iida and Tensei Iida, Training, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, but it won't be much tbh, fuck him, more tags as the story continues!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyBPRO/pseuds/TonyBPRO
Summary: Izuku, after falling deep in the forest and finding a ring in an ancient structure, grabs it and becomes the fastest thing alive.(or Izuku is now Sonic and makes Tenya and Tensei look like big fucking jokes.)Sonic the Hedgehog and the many things related to Sonic is owned by SEGA!!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Ochako Uraraka, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, More Izuku ships as the story continues!
Comments: 34
Kudos: 133





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Multi-Chapter Story! I want feedback and if you have any questions about it, let me know! Thanks, and Enjoy!

Izuku walks through the forest as he looked at Nature and its beauty, but Izuku doesn’t feel happy.

He wasn’t really that happy these past months.

That day when they checked on a quirk doctor, everything was going downhill.

When he was revealed to be Quirkless, no less in front of his parents, he felt devastated. He had something that only 20% of the population had. In an instant, he was now useless, disabled, special but not in a good way, different.

As a result, Hisashi had a fight with Inko, and then left them, saying the last thing Izuku would ever hear from him. _“I rather fucking die than live with two useless sacks of shits. Especially the thing I used to call my_ son _.”_

Then the school found out about his state and now, in an instant, he was left all alone, becoming an outcast. Even Katsuki was ignoring him and even rude to him because he destroyed their dream.

The dream of becoming the best hero duo this world would ever see.

Izuku feels like why everything was going badly, was his fault.

He feels like he was the reason why everything was going badly for him and his Mother..

‘ _Mom… She has been working very hard to keep me well and I hate it.’_

‘ _I hate being so useless.’_

‘ _I wished it never happened… I wish I had my life with the way it was before… But no, I couldn’t… because I’m quirkless.’_

‘ _I’m so sorry Mom…’_

When he told her a question, that he felt like she knew the answer to..

* * *

“ _All Might… is so cool.. he saves people with a smile on his face…”_

_  
He turns to look at his mother, with eyes ready to fall down with a shaky smile, while pointing at the computer._

“ _Can… Can I be a hero just like him?”_

_Inko took a step forward, and then she dashed to him as she hugged him tightly with tears running down his face._

“ _I’m sorry Izuku! I’m so sorry!”_

* * *

She didn’t give the answer to him. The answer he needed to hear, the one that would of made him happy, with just even ONE person believing he can be a hero…

But the answer didn’t came, as he remembers her repeated apologizes to him.

‘ _I… I won’t give up though, no matter what, I can be a hero. I will prove everyone that I will be a hero! To prove to Kacchan I am not a Deku!…. To prove my dad that I’m not useless.’_

He would of said more, if he tripped on a root which made him trip and fall on the ground..

..Which it turns out that the ground was not really that stable as it crumbled and made Izuku fall in a hole.

As Izuku looked at the sky as he fell through the hole. He could only think of one more thing.

‘ _Mom.. I’m sorry, but maybe I can help you… just this once.’_

* * *

Izuku suddenly woke up as he felt pain.

Pain that made him wish that the fall really did ended him.

As he cried and weeped under the pain, he slowly calms down as he looks at himself.

For some reason, he was looking alright, only a couple of bruises that will go away.

He then looked up to see the hole that made him fall through.

It looked small but he knew it was because he was far from the hole.

‘ _I survived a big fall from here… That’s a miracle..’_

He then looked around, to see broken pillars to the sides and in front of it was a ancient structure with the middle of it had a single, but giant golden ring that looked it was from a museum.

Izuku slowly stood up and went to it as he looked at it, checking it out.

‘ _Why would there be a single ring here… it looks beautiful though…’_ He thought as he brought his hand close to the ring and grabbed it.

Then, Izuku felt pain all over his body as he passes out.

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes as he stood up. He looked around to see he was in the same spot after grabbing the ring, as he turns to look at it…

But it was gone.

Izuku’s eyes widen as he moved away from the structure and then looked at himself.

He never screamed that loud in his life.

His body… It didn’t look even human!

There was fur all over him, green all over him and peach in his chest, he then feel his month to see it was also in fur.. and it felt weird.

Then in total fear, he started running.

Running head first to a wall that is.

Izuku fell to the ground as he looked up.

‘ _W-wha… how did I get to the wall that fast..?!_ ’

He blinked in surprised as he began moving again. He felt… energized it and faster than he ever felt before. It was nice.

He then realized it. His looks didn’t just change…

It’s his whole body.

Izuku begins to calm down as he tries to process at what’s happening to him.

He fell in a hole that revealed a structure with a ring in the middle of it.

The ring. It changed him. It changed his entire body.. but it also gave him something else.

He would then spend a few hours, learning about his body and what it can do. During that time, he realized that he was fast. Crazy fast. He can also change his speeds so he just went to normal speeds which was good since he doesn’t want to hit anymore walls and possibly give him damage with his new body.

After some time, he began to get used of the basics of his body. He also realized he can curl into a ball in the air or even on the ground, which he moved around as a ball.

He didn’t really know how to feel that he was extremely flexible enough to be a ball. He then had the thought of revving up, which he did.

Suddenly, he starts revving up with a sound that sounded like a tire that was ready to start moving. He then released and a burst of speed was given to him that made him hit head first to a wall, which he really hated now.

Izuku spend his time learning how to use his new body (which he now realized it was a hedgehog since he felt the quills on the back of his body), and he learned a lot.

He learned that he was able to go into a spiky ball that helped him do a Spin Dash (for some reason it felt right,) he also did a jump ball which he realized made him jump higher than a normal jump, as well as him making him more protected and even safe.

After some time, he felt like he mastered the basics which he felt really happy about. Then he heard a sound and he turned to look at where it was, to see that the handler that was holding the ring in place, was now moving into the ground. In a few seconds, it came back right up with new things to take.

A pair of shoes, a bag, and a pair of gloves.

He blinked at them as he went to them. He first took the shoes which looked very nice in a place that looked like a couple of years old. He then took off his shoes he previously had and puts on the new ones.

When he tried them out, he felt much more comfortable and was even light in them than it was in his usual shoes. It felt right for him and it made him think he was going to need them.

He then looked at pair of gloves as he was confused why he needed them, until he actually looked at his hands which was full of white fur.. It was quick for him to put on the gloves which once again felt right on him and that he was going to need them.

Then he turned to the bag. Unlike the gloves and shoes, it looked very advanced and it was very high tech. He looked inside to see small boxes, some having a ring with a number at the bottom right, a fireball, lighting bolt, and a bubble box, as well as seven beautiful looking emeralds, each in their own color.

He took it as he put it away, as soon as he did, the handler then came back into the ground which Izuku waited. But after a couple of minute made him realized that was it.

Then he heard something going up behind him which made him turn to see stair forming that led him to the hole to escape which he smiled in joy and relief to see he won’t be stuck in the hole forever.

When he went to the stairs, a voice was heard, a female one at that.

“ _Izuku Midoriya…”_ He flinched at the voice as he looked around in fear.

“W-wha.. what’s going on?! Who are you?!” He said.

“ _Relax, young one.. I am not here to hurt you, but to remind you on what is going on to you..”_ She said as Izuku begins to listen at what he said, calming down.

“ _You were now selected as the next Sonic for this generation. There were many Sonics before you. They used their powers for good, and now it’s your turn to be Sonic for your generation.”_ She said as she let Izuku process on what she said as he realized just how dire of a situation he was in.

“ _So… as the next founder, use these powers for good and be the hero everyone wants you to be. We all wish you the best of luck for you Izuku Midoriya._ ” She said as the voice then disappears, leaving Izuku alone with a task he was now given to in his hands.

As he stood there, processing everything that was given to him. He only nodded. He now realized that he can be a hero. He has the powers to be one, to be the hero that saves everyone with a smile on his face, just like his idol.

And thus, was The Green Blur Hero: Speedrunner was born.


	2. Prequel 2, The Aftermath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gaining his powers, Izuku needs to figure out how to live life with this new and permanent change!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is here and I'm taking a small break (which is just a day or two) before working on Chapter Three, which will be the start of the canon story! So Time Skip!

As Izuku comes out of the hole, he moved away from it as it begins to disappear in front of his very eyes.

As soon as the hole was gone, he looked around. He then nodded as he turned away from where the hole used to be and gets into a running crouch position. Then feeling his speed and power going up, he ran.

He ran at amazing speeds that make Ingenium look like a massive joke as he sidesteps trees and anything that could trip or hurt him while still running.

Izuku felt alive as he felt the winds hit him, he felt powerful and really fast. He can be a hero, and he will.

‘ _I gotta tell Mom about this though! She’s going to freak out!’_ He thought as he was soon out of the forest and now in his home area.

To those who were really paying attention, they could notice a green blur passing through them as the wind hits them.

* * *

When he made it home without anyone noticing him (or finding out it was actually home), he quickly went inside.

“MOM! YOU WON’T BELIEVE THIS!” Yelled Izuku as he ran to her with normal speeds with a huge smile on his face.

“What is… it… Izuku…?!” Inko looked at his son and froze as she was shocked at what’s happening.

“IZUKU?! IS THAT YOU?!” She said as she ran to her, getting down to her knees and grabbing his face.

“Yesh, it ish me, Mum..” He said while Inko checks him out, his words slightly muffled and messed up due to Inko holding his face...

“IZUKU WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED?!” She said, as Izuku figured out, she was freaking out, and he couldn’t blame him at all.

“Mom! Relax! I know I look like a hedgehog, but I can tell you how this happened if you relax!” Said Izuku as he hugged Inko, who hugged back while also calming down.

“I… okay... I just need to know who did this to you... maybe we can call the police?” Said Inko as she held out her phone.

“Err… maybe it isn’t a who, but it’s how… and what.” Corrected Izuku as he grimaced at Inko’s confusion on her face.

“W-what..?” Said Inko, confusion in her voice and face.

“You might wanna sit down Mom, this is a bit of a weird story.” He said as he moved to sit on the couch while he brings Inko with him.

And so, Izuku explained everything that happened to him. Inko did ask questions and while Izuku answered in the best way possible, even he’s stumped.

* * *

“So you fell in a hole?! You could have died!” Said Inko, shocked at how he survived a high place.

“I know, it’s honestly shocking..” Said the boy who was still shocked himself.

“So you found an ancient structure in the hole? How did nobody find out? Can we even see it?” Questioned Inko as she couldn’t believe somebody couldn’t miss a hole in a middle of a forest.

“Yeah, I guess nobody checks the forest as much as I and Kacchan do.. also the hole was gone as soon as I got out of it. It was as if it never appeared at all.” Answered Izuku as he shrugged in front of her.

“A giant ring and you're no longer human!” Yelled Inko as she was horrified that the ring changed her son, for better or for worst, she doesn’t know.

“Though it was just the looks, apparently my entire body structure is changed, but at least I turned into an animal or something.” Shot back Izuku as he smiles at her to calm her nerves.

“I supposed that’s true.” Said Inko as she slightly smiles back, calming down.

“I was wondering where you got those shoes and gloves. As well as that bag.” Inko looked at his shoes and gloves as she questioned.

“Yeah, I guess I have to wear them, I don’t think you want to see my hands and feet. They were… something.” He hissed when he looked at his feet and hands, grimacing at the memory.

“Make sense. Also what’s in the bag?” Questioned Inko.

“Well it’s like a portable dispenser rather than a bag, there are boxes and seven emeralds.” Izuku casually said as he showed her the loot.

She blinked and shook her head at the last part of his sentence. “WAIT EMERALDS?!” She said in shock.

“Yeah! But these are different emeralds. I don’t think we should sell them. It… it’s weird. I can’t describe it.” Said Izuku, seemingly reading her mind.

“Oh.” She blinked at his answer.

* * *

“So you’re very fast? Faster than Ingenium?! Also Sonics?!” Said Inko in shock at what she’s hearing.

“Not only am I crazy fast, but I also have some moves because of my body. Like the Spin-Dash. Also apparently I’m now part of the Sonics who must have been part of this Earth for many generations… and now I’m going to be the Sonic for this generation and for many to come.” He said as he looks at himself, then he continued.

“Mom. You do realize what this means, right? I can be a hero! I have the powers to be a hero, to save people with a smile on his face!” He said as he gave her a blinding smile while tears rolled down his cheeks as he hugged Inko, who did realize what his son is meaning and also had a big smile on her face with tears flowing from her eyes.

“Yes, Izuku! You can be a hero!” She said in joy and happiness as she finally sees that the hope and determination of her son that was faltering, shined greater than she had ever seen. Even before that horrible day that made the Midoriya Family take a turn for the worst.

After some time of celebrating and tear-jerking moments. Inko suddenly realized something.

“Izuku. How are we going to tell this to everyone? We also need to register your quirk!” Said Inko as she turned to look at him.

He blinked at her words and then looked down in thought. “That’s… true. But I don’t know if this is a quirk or not. We have mutant quirks.. but I got this ‘quirk’ from something that was seemingly passed down from generation to generation, and not only that, I wasn’t born with it. I don’t think this is a quirk Mom. This is like a Super Power..” He said as he looked at her again.

Inko nodded at her son’s words, in agreement with what he’s saying. “Yes, that is true.. if this power was something that would be discovered by nobody.. and not only that nobody knew about this if they were to find out... things would be insane! I think we can cover it as a quirk. What will be your Quirk Name honey?” She said as she smiled at him.

He had known that he needed a name to cover up his tracks and to make it like a quirk, with only one coming out in top.

“Chaos Power!”

* * *

_A week later…._

After a week of registering his quirk and seeing the quirk doctor (if anyone saw Inko and Izuku’s smug and clearly enjoyed faces from the Doctor’s confusion and shock, well, nobody needed to know about it,) and many other things, Inko allowed Izuku to tell the school about his ‘quirk.’

During the 2 days, Izuku has been training and learning even more new skills of his powers (with Inko’s permission of course,) and not only did Izuku get much stronger, but he also began to get used to his body and his powers!

He did go to school while they still were trying to register his quirk.

* * *

_Izuku looked at his pre-school with both excitement and fear._

_He knew that everyone will be shocked at what happened, but he still feels nervous about what they will think about him now._

_With a deep breath, Izuku went inside and shows himself to his other classmates and teachers._

“ _Hello Izuku, how’s.. it… going…?” The male teacher blinked at him as he saw Izuku, soon the female saw him, and then the students looked at him, including Katsuki._

“ _Uh... hi! I know what you're probably thinking, but I got my quirk! I was just a late bloomer!” He said with a nervous smile._

_Everyone clearly celebrated while Katsuki continued to stare at him, but not in rage but curiosity and a bit of hope._

“ _So you're a hedgehog?” Said one of his students._

“ _Not just that, but I have loads of powers!” Said Izuku as he then begins to demonstrate his abilities and what he can do for now._

“ _That’s so amazing Izuku! We’re so glad that you're no longer quirkless!” said one of the female students with a smile on her face._

“ _Yeah!” agreed with a boy and soon everyone in the room while Katsuki went to Izuku with an unreadable look on his face._

“ _So… you do have a quirk.. and it’s pretty strong for one.. also very adoptive… dammit Izuku! I thought our dream was crushed!” Said Katsuki as he hugged Izuku which he hugged back._

“ _Sorry, Kacchan! I know how much it meant to you, but our dream won’t die that quick! I promise!” Said Izuku with a big smile on his face._

_Katsuki smiled back at Izuku, clearly happy about Izuku._

_At that moment, the friendship that was supposed to rot and die bloomed and stronger than ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some feedback and how I can improve!


	3. Izuku Midoriya: Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day where Izuku's life is forever changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! Chapter 3! Where the story truly begins! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Edit: I just found out I have never wrote anything about Izuku's clothing in the previous chapter and was reminded about that by somebody saying if he does have pants on. He does and will wear clothing.

_9 years later…_

Izuku was currently running across the city as he went to see a fight that was happening almost nearby his school, Aldrea Middle School.

Izuku was very different from his five-year-old counterpart. He has definitely grown in size, but he was still very short, his quills were longer, and so was his tail. Surprisingly his gloves and shoes were seemingly growing up with him in size as if he doesn’t need to get new shoes or gloves. Not that he was complaining. He really loved them during the years of training, working, and finding out more things about his powers he was given that day.

In middle of those nine years, Izuku did wear clothing despite having quills on the back of his body, but they were surprisingly smooth and flexible so it wasn't uncomfortable to wear any shirts or pants.

Though his tail could say otherwise so it was always out even as he wears pants.

Speaking of clothes, he was currently wearing a uniform for school, which is a black jacket with golden buttons that holds the jacket and underneath it was just a normal shirt. His pants are also black, so nothing to write home about.

He came to realized after a year finding his clothes that the other Sonics were not wearing any clothing. He felt very uncomfortable about that fact and Izuku knew he was going to be different than other Sonics that would come after him.

“I wonder what’s going on!” Said the green hedgehog as he smiled at the scene before him.

He was very much enjoying seeing Kamui Woods try to take down a giant shark villain (even though saying that he was ‘pure evil’ was very overactive, he still enjoyed it,) but as soon as he tries to speak out his special attack…

“ _CANYON CANNON!!!”_ a female voice said before a giant foot kicked the monster away.

Izuku blinked at the newcomer.

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Mount Lady!” Said the giant hero, showing her bum on purpose for the photographers to come to take pictures of her.

Izuku was too busy fanboying to even register about her comment but suddenly somebody grabbed their shoulder with a voice that he dearly remembers all the time.

“Hey Deku! Are you finishing geeking on the fight, or are we going to be late for school?” Said his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou with his usual smirk on his face.

“Oh Hey Kacchan! Didn’t notice you there! Yeah, we’re going!” Said Izuku as they started to move to their school.

He and Kacchan’s relationship was very positive as the years went on. Ever since the day Izuku revealed his ‘quirk,’ he was no longer the outcast and even Kacchan was much nicer and respectful to him. He was clearly happy to see that their dream came back with Izuku getting his ‘quirk.’

During the time, Katsuki would watch Izuku get used to his abilities and spar sometimes with Izuku mostly winning all of them because of his speed. Katsuki’s ego was small but it was still big but at least it was better than before. They were both brothers in everything but blood and friendly rivals, clearly not afraid of standing up to one and the other to prove their worth as the strongest hero.

As Izuku and Katsuki reach the school, they already head inside to start their classes and hopefully start their heroic careers.

* * *

_Izuku’s Classroom._

“Alright students! You all are third years now! You all need to be starting to think about your futures seriously!” Said Izuku’s teacher as he snatched a paper on his stack and jabs it at them.

Izuku was writing down notes on his analysis while Katsuki was just chilling with his feet on his table as the teacher yaps.

“I WOULD hand out these career forms…. BUT I know you all want to be heroes!” Said the teacher as he stood up and tossed them in the air as the students cheered, showing off their unique quirks. Which the teacher did remind them about not using their quirks in school.

Izuku was unfazed as he continued to write on his notes.

Katsuki however….

“Hey teach! Don’t you even think about lumping me and Deku with these extras!” Said Katsuki with a very smug smirk on his face as his classmates began to protest which Katsuki waves them off with a smirk saying, “Shut up! You know we’re better than you extras!”

“Kacchan…” Izuku whined as he stood up and gave Katsuki a disappointed and annoyed glance.

“Heh! What?”

“Ah yes.. of course. Midoriya and Bakugou, you two must be going to UA aren’t you?” Everyone except the two boys froze and was shocked at what their teacher said.

“What?! UA?!” Said one of their classmates.

“That national school?! Isn’t the cutoff score 79 this year?!” Said another one of their classmates.

“They are very strict with who they accept!” Said another one in which Katsuki smirked at the chattering of his classmates.

“I mean it makes sense considering who are we talking about.” Said a girl.

  
“Bakugou and Midoriya do have amazing quirks!” Said another girl.

Katsuki then got up from his chair and went up to his desk. “The chattering of extras! It’s so delightful to see that you extras begin to talk about how hard UA will be for you fools. I and Deku will absolutely wipe the entrance exams and show you our shit while you all go become sidekicks to some D-listers!”

Izuku sighs as Katsuki boasts about him and Katsuki’s performance before he gave his friend a glare to stop, which he did with a smug look on his face.

“Enough! Yes, it’s surprising for our two top students to be going into UA, but that won’t escape you students from learning. Now get ready!” He was given many groans and whines before they all started to get back to learning.

* * *

After a long and boring time of learning, the bell rang released everyone from their torture as they all began to pack up their belonging, both of our heroes included as chatter was full of it in the classroom.

Izuku stood up with Katsuki waiting next to him with his usual smirk as they immediately went out of the classroom and soon their school.

“Was it really necessary for you to be so boastful to everyone?” Said Izuku with an annoyed look on his face.

“What? It was worth it, they need to know who they will kiss on the floor that is stepped on!” Said Katsuki with his smug grin on his face.

Izuku gave him a sigh with a shake of his head. “Of course you do.”

After some talking about the fight from a couple of hours ago, they went off in separate paths. Izuku did notice some of Katsuki’s lackeys were following him as he then went to a tunnel.

As he walks through the tunnel, he suddenly stopped and heard something come up as he quickly turned and looked to see the manhole open to show off sludge which became to form into a monster.

“Finally.. a skinsuit to wear!” The sludge villain charged at Izuku and would have grabbed him but Izuku with his speed easily dodged it and moved away from it.

“Sorry! But I won’t be your costume, and it’s not even Halloween yet!” Said the hedgehog as he began to dodge the Sludge Monster’s slimy tentacles with ease.

“Damn it! Hold still you fucking brat! I need you so that I can hide away fro-” He couldn’t finish his sentence as the manhole flew up from its hole which both of them see.

“ **HAVE NO FEAR! BECAUSE I AM HERE!”** A booming voice came out as the figure came out of the hole.

“ALL MIGHT?!” Said both figures in shock.

“ **EAT THIS! TEXAS SMASH!!!** ” Said the man as he brought his arm back and thrust his fist forward which hits the villain but it went into pieces as Izuku watches the show in awe.

“S-shockwave?!” Said the villain as it blacked out when it fell to the ground.

“I.. I... I can’t believe this! It’s All Might! It’s actually him!” Said Izuku as his smile grew in realization.

“ **ARE YOU ALRIGHT YOUNG MAN? I ASSUME YOU WERE ABLE TO GET AWAY FROM HIS ATTACKS RIGHT?** ” Said the man with his usual smile as he took out a bottle from his bag.

“Y-yeah! Also!” He immediately took the button and quickly took the parts of the sludge and stuffs them in the bottle until there was nothing left. All Might didn’t notice it actually happen!

“This is my thanks for saving me, sir!” He said with a smile on his face as he gave the sludge-filled bottle to All Might, who was still processing what was happening but took the bottle.

‘ _ **Holy cow! This kid’s speed is amazing! I didn’t even notice him do it! I think there is someone faster than Ingenium!**_ _’_ thought the hero in shock at Izuku’s speed as he puts it in one of his pockets.

“ **WHOA! THAT WAS FAST! DO YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF SPEED QUIRK? BUT YOU LOOK LIKE A HEDGEHOG!** ” Said the buffed man, even more in shock.

“Well. it’s hard to explain… but I’m crazy fast! Not only that but I’m really strong!” Said Izuku as he nodded at the man.

“ **SO SPEED ISN’T THE ONLY THING YOU EXCEL AT? THAT’S PRETTY COOL KID!** ” All Might praised the boy who was trying his hardest not to pass out that THE Number One Hero praised him.

“T-thank you, sir!” He said as he pulled out his Notebook and shows it to him. “Also can you give me your autograph?”

“ **OH? A FAN OF MINE? SURE, WHY NOT! ALSO, DON’T WORRY ABOUT YOUR QUIRK, I’M SURE IT WAS FOR SELF-DEFENSE SO I’LL LET THAT SLIDE FOR NOW.** ” Said the man as he took the boy’s notebook and wrote his autograph on two blank pieces of paper and gave it back to Izuku.

Izuku was _really_ trying to not explode as this day went on to one of the best.

“Thank you so much All Might! I’m going to UA so I can be as great as you! With a smile on your face while saving others!” He said, taking his notebook and putting it away.

‘ _ **That’s a pretty noble goal! Though is he really the one to be my successor?** ’ _Thought All Might as he nodded at the boy’s goal.

“ **THAT’S A GREAT GOAL YOUNG…..** ”

“Izuku Midoriya!”

“ **YOUNG MIDORIYA! I HOPE YOU GO ON TO BE A GREAT HERO! WELP! I SHOULD BE HEADING OFF NOW! SEE YOU LATER!!** ” Said the Hero as he went out of the tunnel and crouched and jumped away from the tunnel with Izuku getting out of the tunnel after him and see him soar from the sky.

“Whoa… THAT’S SO COOL! I GOT TO MEET ALL MIGHT! WHEN KACCHAN AND MOM GETS TO HEAR THIS!” Said the boy while he jumps in joy and happiness to be finally meeting his idol.

He blinked as he realized about Mom. “OH NO! MOM! SHE MUST BE WORRIED ABOUT ME!” Yelled Izuku as he immediately starts running but at normal speeds.

* * *

All Might managed to land on a building as he looked around before releasing his Muscle Form and sighs in relief as Yagi Toshinori.

“Oh man.. that was a close one. I must have hit my own limit. I should take it easy for a bit..” Said the man as he went into the building and went down.

“Now… as for you.” He looked at his pockets, which was strangely empty.

‘ _What…?’_ All Might immediately begin checking his other pockets which he came to the result that they were all empty which gave him dread.

‘ _Oh no… Did I just dropped it in the middle of my flight?!’_

An explosion from near gave him the answer as he ran to the situation.

* * *

_A couple of minutes ago…._

Katsuki was walking in the alleyway as his lackeys were trailing behind him.

He did nothing about it until he turned and glared at the two boys. “CAN YOU FUCKERS STOP FOLLOWING ME?! WHY ARE YOU EVEN FOLLOWING ME?!”

“Whoa! Relax Bakugou! We just wanna hang out with you! That’s all!” Said one of the lackey’s

“Yeah! We were wondering if you wanna come with us to the arcade!” Said the other with a smile.

Katsuki glared at the duo as he turned away from them. “You can forget it! I don’t want my hag to come to bite me for not coming at home on time.” He said as he continued walking, ignoring the boys’ whines.

“AND GO BUG SOMEBODY ELSE!” Said Katsuki as he turned to glare at them again until they noticed their terrified looks as they stared behind him.

“Hey! What’s with those looks?!” He said as he turned around to then see a giant Sludge Monster looming on to Katsuki.

“A good suit with a good quirk!” Said the creature as he tackled Katsuki down.

* * *

Toshinori ran to the situation, looking at the destruction that he was seeing.

‘ _Damn! It did fell out of my pocket when I was flying! I’m also out of time… I can’t do anything! I’m so pathetic! I’m so sorry young one! If only I didn’t waste on that kid.. ’_ Thought Toshinori as he gripped on his wound he was received by _**him.**_

‘ _I’m so pathetic!’_

* * *

Izuku was walking, looking down at the autograph All Might put on, his smile never leaving on his face. Then he noticed smoke when he looked up, in which he quickly ran to see the fighting.

‘ _Well, one watch wouldn’t hurt.’_ He thought as he saw where the smoke was taking place and looked at the fighting.

“Huh..? Wait… is that..?!” He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the villain.

‘ _It’s him! But how?! Did All Might dropped him on his way somewhere!? I can’t imagine the pain!’_ He thought as he covered his mouth with his hands, in horror at what the hostage must be feeling.

“So what was it did the guy had? A Middle-Schooler? How long has it been for? 25 seconds?” Said one guy as he questioned one of the people in the crowd, which Izuku heard in shock and horror.

“Wasn’t All Might chasing him? What is he doing! He couldn’t have lost!” Said another one.

‘ _I... What happened to All Might?! I hope somebody.. a real hero comes to save you! I hope you can come out okay!’_ He thought as he looked at the hostage… and saw his red eyes that Izuku was familiar about.

“Wait.. that face….. No… It can’t be… Is that…?!” He gasped in horror as he saw him.

His childhood friend’s eyes showed horror and fear as he looked directly at Izuku.

Izuku ran into the fighting without a second thought at high speeds.

Nobody would have the time to react to what was happening as Izuku jumps and curls into a ball and revs up. Once he reaches the ground, he took off at high speeds as he jumped to the villain’s eyes which screamed and allowed Katsuki to breathe some air.

“DEKU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! I CAN’T LET YOU GET HURT!” Yelled at Katsuki as he stared at Izuku in shock and horror, as well as a bit of anger.

“NO WAY! WE DREAMED OF BEING THE BEST HERO DUO THIS WORLD WILL SEE! I WON’T LET YOU AND THAT DREAM DIE!” Screamed back Izuku as he ran straight toward the villain and Katsuki as a green projectile-shaped energy shield surrounds Izuku and propels himself at speeds that nobody can catch up with their eyes as he went through the villain and grabbed Katsuki and took him out of the villain and moved away from the villain.

“WHAT THE FUCK??! YOU AGAIN! YOU RUINED IT EVERYTHING YOU FUCKING PUNK! I KILL YOU!” The villain said as he charged at the two boys as the heroes try to catch up to the boys.

“DON’T LET THEM GET KILLED! SAVE THOSE TWO!!!” Said one of them as they all went in to save the duo.

As Izuku gets ready to fight, a figure stood in between the boys and the villain.

“ **I FEEL ASHAMED THAT A KID HAD TO GO IN AND DO THE WORK THAT THEY SHOULDN’T OF… I SHOULD LEARN MORE ABOUT THE YOUNG HEROES IN THE NEXT GENERATION!!!”** Said All Might as he looked at the villain with a smile.

“DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!!!!!” Screamed the Villain as he tries to go in and attack him.

“ **TAKE THIS! DETROIT SMASH!!!”** Said All Might as he pulled back and thrusts his fist to the villain that made him into a mere stain on the ground and walls as the wind would have made people fly away if it wasn’t for Mount Lady holding on to any of them.

After the wind was gone, raindrops begin to fall.

“Is… is it raining?!” Said one of the heroes.

Then the cheering began as everyone cheered on to All Might, who was ignoring them and instead was looking at the Hedgehog that was the true hero in this battle.

‘ _ **I pushed my time limit…. But it was worth it! That boy… He is the one!!’**_ Thought All Might as the heroes begin collecting the Sludge.

* * *

After taking the sludge away and to prison, the two youngsters were sent to some nurses to see if they were alright.

Luckily both were unharmed, especially for Izuku.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GETTING IN DANGER LIKE THAT?! YOU COULD have GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!” Said one of the heroes as they scolded Izuku for his actions.

‘ _But I was the one doing something.. you guys did nothing!’_ Thought Izuku but never really said it.

“WE HAD IT COMPLETELY UNDER CONTROL!” Said another hero.

Katsuki said otherwise though.

“OH SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHITS! DEKU WAS THE REAL HERO! HE ACTUALLY DID SHIT INSTEAD OF YOU FOOLS WHO DID FUCKING NOTHING! I WOULD have DIED IF IT WASN’T FOR HIM DAMMIT!” Katsuki yelled at the heroes which shocked them and Izuku.

“WHY THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN SCOLDING HIM AND I’M GETTING PRAISED ON?! I DIDN’T DO SHIT! UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE!” Said Katsuki who was clearly pissed off that Izuku was getting chewed on for doing something heroic.

After some time, the boys were now walking side-by-side as they haven’t talked at all.

“Thanks…” Katsuki finally said as Izuku looked at him in shock.

“Huh?”

“Thanks.. for saving me out there, you were pretty cool,” Katsuki said as he looked back at Izuku with a scowl.

“Oh uh.. thanks Kacchan!”

“SHUT IT, NERD! I’M ONLY THANKING YOU BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WASN’T! YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE OR I’LL KILL YOU!”

“Way ahead of you.” Said Izuku as he sees Katsuki leave him.

“Man.. that was insane. I wasn’t expecting this to happen in a day at all.. at least I can ca-”

“ **I AM HERE!!** ” All Might came out of nowhere as he went in front of Izuku with a smile, shocking the boy.

“H-huh?! All Might?! What are you doing here? Weren’t you dealing with the reporters?!” Said the boy as he stared at him with shock.

“ **HAHAHA! NOTHING CAN STOP ME, BECAUSE I, I AM ALL M-”** Unfortunately All Might couldn’t handle his form any longer so he deflated in front of Izuku who screamed.

“WHAT THE HELL?! WHO ARE YOU!! YOU AREN’T ALL MIGHT!” Izuku yelled as he points at Toshinori who was trying to calm down the kid.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Relax, It’s really me All Might!” Said Toshinori as he tries to calm him down.

“WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS THEN?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!” Shot back Izuku who still didn’t believe him.

“I.. look it’s a long story…” The skeleton said as he grabbed his shirt and showed the hedgehog his scar.

Izuku visibly flinched at how badly it looked like. “Oh my god…”

“Yeah... I know... I got this from a fight five years ago.. and I can only do Hero work for about three hours as a result…” Explained Toshinori.

“Five years ago..? Wasn’t that during when you fought Toxic Chainsaw??” Izuku said as All Might chuckled.

“Him? He wouldn’t put a single scratch on me, but you know your stuff. But no. This wasn’t from him. This was an entirely different fight. A fight I asked to not be seen publicly. If anyone were to see me or the brutal battle that I have faced...-”

“..-Then all chaos would break loose…” Izuku finished Toshinori’s sentence who nodded in understanding.

“Yeah. The only reason I smile is that to face off and ignore the overwhelming fear and pressure..” He said solemnly as Izuku looks in shook and even in understanding on what’s he saying.

“I.. it makes sense… a hero should always be ready to risk their life… but I don’t get it. Why are you here? Why are you telling me this?” Said Izuku as he questioned the man.

“Heh.. that is a good question, it was when you ran in at that fight… I have to wonder why... why a kid like you ran into something so dangerous and life-threatening..” Questioned All Might as he looked at the kid who blinked and looked down to his shoes.

“I… I don’t know if I have to be honest. When I saw my childhood friend with that amount of fear in his eyes. I just.. _moved…_ as if my body moved without a second thought. My body moved before I could even think..” explained Izuku as he stared at his glove, and then at Toshinori who was grinning.

“That. That was the answer I have been wanting to hear for so long Young Midoriya.” Said Toshinori who was grinning widely.

“It was that answer I wanted to hear. Out of all heroes who could have done something, it was _you_. A boy that wished to save people with a smile on his face. Just like their idol.” He said as Izuku looked at him with shock in his eyes, and starts to feel a bit watery.

“Many great heroes would talk about how their bodies moved without any thinking during their childhoods. That was you. That was what happened to you, my boy.” Izuku started to feel very emotional as hears Toshinori’s speech.

“I..”

He remembered it.

What his mom said before.

* * *

“ _I’m sorry Izuku! I’m so sorry!” Said Inko was cried with Izuku._

‘ _Mom.. that wasn’t the answer I wanted to hear… I wanted to hear it. The words that I was dying forever since that day in the Doctor’s office._

* * *

“Young Midoriya. You can be a hero.” Toshinori finished his speech as he looked at the boy who was crying on the ground.

Izuku Midoriya knew that he can be a hero. He knew that everyone wanted him to be a hero because of his powers. But that was it.

Because he was powerful, people saw the potential of a great hero.

Toshinori didn’t just see his quirk and think he could have been a great hero.

He saw his actions.

Even though he heard it from everyone around him. It felt amazing to hear from his idol. The person who he believed in and strived for.

Even though it was just the same words that he heard every day. This was different. This actually carried something instead of all the other ones.

Izuku, now more determined as ever, locked his fate. He will be the greatest hero.

“and for that, I deem you worthy of my quirk!”


	4. Take out the Trash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with Toshinori and being fair rested, Izuku decides to clean the beach in which he finds a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finally decided to stop being lazy and finish Chapter 4 and publish it. Hope you all enjoy!

‘ _I hate talking too soon… BUT WHAT?!’_ Izuku thought that this insane day would get any crazier, but he was wrong. This may have beaten any other day as the most life-changing… except the day he gains these powers.

“Wait... I didn’t hear you right, what did you mean worthy of your quirk?! Also your quirk?!” Izuku was beyond shock at what he was hearing.

“Heh! This is my request, for you! I’m asking you to inherit my power!” Said Toshinori, pointing at the lad as he spats out blood which Izuku screamed.

“OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY SIR?!”

“Y-yeah, don’t worry about that Young Midoriya.. this is normal.” casually says the man as he wipes away the blood from his chin.

‘ _NONE OF THIS IS NORMAL THOUGH!’_ Izuku thought as he stood up and wipes his tears away.

“I don’t get it though! Why me? Also what the heck is your quirk for you to be asking me to inherit it?!” The boy said as he looked at his idol flabbergasted.

“The thing is, almost everyone around the world was questioning and theorizing about my quirk, was it “Super Strength?” a “Power Boost?” or anything like that. Whenever I have been given a question about my quirk, I avoid it all the time with jokes. It’s to make people think that All Might, the “Symbol of Peace,” has to be a “Natural-Born Hero,” but in reality, my quirk was given to me, passed down like the Olympic Torch.” Said Toshinori.

“P-passed down..? Given to?! What kind of quirk does that?! It isn’t known that there are quirks that can pass down to other people! It sounds insane!” The boy was shocked at what the man was saying, he couldn’t believe it at all.

“But it is the truth! I may have my secrets, but I don’t lie, not ever! The name of my quirk that has the ability to pass down and transfer power to other people is One For All!” He said as he stared Izuku down with seriousness.

“One.. For… All..?!” The hedgehog repeated the name in awe and curiosity.

“That’s right. The wielder cultivates the quirk, and passes it down to another person, for then they too refine it and then pass it down again! It has been repeated for generations, for the people that cry for help and for those with true hearts to form a network of power to save the people crying for help!” He explained how the quirk works.

“You may be just a kid, but you were more heroic than anyone out there, for years I have been looking for a successor for One For All to live for as long as it wants, and I’m seeing one right in front of me.” He said as he raises his finger and points at Izuku as he froze.

‘ _A power… passed down for generations.. just like my power! These two powers were made to save others and give hope and safety to everyone around them!’_ He thought as he compares his powers to One For All.

“So, Izuku Midoriya. Will you accept my power and be my successor?!” Said All Might as he stared at the boy, who was giving the offer and deep thought. Then he looked up to All Might with a determined look.

“All Might... You told me this because you saw greatness in me. You see people worthy of getting this legendary power that has been passed on from generation to generation. I feel proud and very glad to see that you, The Number One Hero, saw me for who I am, and not for my quirk. But I have to decline.” Izuku said, shocking the man to his core.

“I know that you must be shocked, but if I have to be honest. This feels very similar to what happened to me. These powers… they were also given to me. I wasn’t born with this power as well. This power and this form your seeing is also the power that was passed down from generation to generation, just like One For All. This isn’t even a quirk..” He said as he begins to explain everything that happened during that day.

“I am happy but I do not think I want this power. Not only am I already in charge of using a power that was used by others, but I feel like I would be too strong. If you were to give me this power, I would be unstoppable and nothing would stop me, I don’t want to be too strong as I’m already as powerful as it is. I thank you for this offer, but I must decline and tell you to find somebody else who needs it. Somebody who _really_ needs this power.” Said Izuku as he stared at the hero with determination.

Toshinori was shocked at what he was hearing. “So… what you did in the tunnel and with that villain.. that was just one of your abilities?”

Izuku shook his head as he smiled at him. “No way. I have much more abilities, more than what you expect, at all…”

“I... I see. I admit I am saddened that you can’t accept my power, but your points and reasoning are really good and acceptable. I apologize for interrupting your way home my boy.” Toshinori said as he bowed.

“It’s alright All Might. I guess we just have two big secrets to hide from the public.” Izuku accepted his forgiveness as he did a small joke that Toshinori chuckled at.

“Yeah… I guess so. Also, call me Toshinori, and don’t put any of this on the internet.” He requested the boy for his secret to staying quiet.

“Don’t worry sir, your secret is safe with me, and besides, no one would believe me.”

* * *

_The Midoriya Household_

Izuku finally reached his home and notified his Mom of his return, which in turn was grabbed and hugged tightly.

“IZUKU OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?! THAT WAS SO RECKLESS OF YOU! YOU COULD have GOTTEN HURT BUT YOU SAVED KATSUKI!!!” Inko’s eyes were waterfalls as she hugged him with her full strength.

“MOM! LET GO, I DON’T WANNA HAVE A BROKEN BACK, MOM!!!!” Izuku was let go after her mother realized what she was doing.

“I’m so sorry Izuku! I was so worried, I know you want to be a hero, but that was very dangerous of you young man! You're in the news because of that villain that was hurting Katsuki!” Inko scolded her son who chuckled sheepishly.

“Yeah.. sorry I know... but it was worth it, because look!” He had a smile on his face as he showed Inko his notebook, mainly where All Might signed on it.

“Izuku… is this ALL MIGHT’S AUTOGRAPH?!” Inko’s jaw was dropped when she saw the autograph.

“Yeah! I know, it’s amazing! But besides all of that, it’s been an insane day! I need some rest..” Said Izuku as he yawns, exhaustion has finally caught up to him.

“Oh! Then rest then dear! It really has been a big day for you. I know you are going to need it.” Inko said as she smiled at her son before walking to the living room, knowing that everyone’s tired from today.

* * *

Izuku was walking across the Musutafu, he was listening to some very relaxing music after everything that has happened to him.

It was a week ago after the Sludge Villain Incident. Izuku was fairly popular because of his stunt in the incident. The day after the incident he had news reporters crowding on his home, with Inko trying to get them to leave but to no avail.

It got so out of hand, cops had to be involved to help the Midoriyas and it was tiring with those stubborn reporters. This would happen for a couple of days until it died down and the reporters finding something else to sink their teeth in.

Izuku was given a two-day break from school, which he took the time to relax, maybe add in some training, and also to check the city around. Which was what he’s doing.

Katsuki would come over to hang out with Izuku as usual, but he too was relaxing from the incident.

Izuku was walking until he looked up to see a sign which says: ‘Takoba Municipal Beach Park.’

He managed to walk to a beach junkyard, which he looked at the amount of pollution there was as he had a thought on his mind.

‘ _The UA Entrance Exams are in 10 months.. and while I was training my quirk, I wasn’t doing much for my body. But I was gaining muscles on it, even if it isn’t visible. This could be a good time to train my muscles for the Exam! This also helps bring back the beach. So this is a win-win!’_

Izuku then walks into the junkyard as he smiled at what’s he going to do.

* * *

Izuku begins to create a plan for him to make. He knew that he needed a schedule on what to do to clean this beach up.

He would wake up in the morning, go to the junkyard to clean up some trash, go to school and study for the written exams, and then use the remaining amount of time for more cleaning.

Thankfully for his speed, he can clean this junkyard up very quickly, as well as pushing his speed limit to reach higher speeds.

He knew that while this was helping his body, he also wants to restore the beach to the way it was, in which he will try to clean all of the junk as a bonus challenge.

Though on one of these days, he will meet his first friend soon.

* * *

Izuku was walking across the junkyard, it has been 2 months since he decided to clean up the beach, and right now, he’s doing really alright.

Izuku was doing tons of progress and only has about ¼ of the trash gone, it was looking much better every day and to everyone (except a few) they don’t know who’s causing this, but they are thankful nonetheless, which Izuku feels proud about.

As Izuku took a stroll across the beach, he heard a voice. A female voice at that.

“HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!

Then another voice which was a male voice.

“SHUT UP BITCH OR I’LL MAKE YOU CRY IN YOUR BLOOD!”

Izuku quickly ran to see the situation.

Looking at the situation, he could see a brown-haired girl being held down with a knife on her throat by a man wearing all black, possibly to hide his identity.

At that moment, he remembered Toshinori’s words.

“ _Many great heroes would talk about how their bodies moved without any thinking during their childhoods.”_

Izuku ran to the duo, his legs moving before he could speak.

* * *

Ochako Uraraka was terrified.

There were no heroes in the junkyard and had a criminal on her with a knife on her throat. She yelled for help, to see there was anyone who could save her from death.

“You know, your fucking annoying, I would finish you off… but maybe we don’t need to be all bloody if you do what I say..” Said the criminal with a tone that she very dislike, she also didn’t like the look his face who was looking at her body in a perverted way.

“NO! GET AWAY! PLEASE!!!” Ochako yelled as she tried to move away but was held tight by the man.

Then she took a deep breath and then decided that it was time for him to make sure he doesn’t have any children as she gets ready.

But before she could, a green blur appeared and socked the guy away from her as she fell on her knees and looks back at her savior who was behind her and looked focused and ready for whatever the criminal throws at him.

She heard groaning from the man who shook his head and glared at the green hedgehog who was giving the guy a glare and a smug look. “Sorry pal, but I don’t think you're going to do anything to this lady right here. Not if I have anything to say about.”

“You little shit!” The man yelled in anger as he went to her savior and brought out his hand which began to morph into an octopus arm in which he thrusts it to the duo, which Izuku quickly grabbed it before it could hurt either of them and while uses his Spin Dash, begins to pull the criminal to the duo. When the criminal was both far and close enough, Izuku released his Spin Dash and blasted the man who was taken the hit to the face which sends him flying to some trash and knocked him out.

* * *

Izuku who bounced away from the guy after hitting him turned to look at the girl and go to her. “Hey. Are you alright? Sorry that I came a bit late, it’s always a habit for heroes to come at the last second or something.” He quipped while checking the girl for injuries.

“I.. I’m fine, thank you..” The girl nodded and smiled at him, and Izuku quickly took into realization on how she looked like.

Brown hair with two long clumps on either side of her face and big brown eyes and a permanent blush on her face. She was currently wearing a white shirt with some shorts.

Izuku nodded at her with a smile as he looked at her. “Well, nothing bad is going on, so you're alright.”

She nodded at him. “Thank you! I don’t know what to do to show you my gratitude.”

Izuku chuckled as she tries to think of something to pay him with. “No, no! It’s okay, I don’t need anything, I just need to see if your safe and sound. Don’t give me anything, I’m fine.” He said as he calmed her down, which she did, and nodded.

“I... Okay. Thanks for saving me, I thought I was going to be…” She couldn’t finish that sentence as she shivered.

“I wouldn’t let that happen to you, nobody deserves that at all.” He said as he stood up and offer her his hand, which she took and stood up, with her pinky off his hand.

Izuku noticed this and looked at her. “I’m Izuku Midoriya, and what’s your quirk?”

“Ochako Uraraka and my quirk is Zero Gravity. I can nullify any gravity from an object with my five hands touching it. I also release it by bringing my fingers together.”

“That’s amazing! I probably wouldn’t want to mess with you at all!” He praised her and her quirk, he could imagine the power she would have if she trains with it.

Ochako slightly blushed and looked away. “It’s not that amazing..”

He shook his head. “I say otherwise.. anyways what are you doing here?”

“Well, I was going to go home, but I must have wandered off to this beach and decided to check it out. Then after some time, the guy came out and almost tried to do something to me, and then you came out and saved my butt.” She summarized and told him her side of the story with a chuckle in the end.

“Well, we should take him to the police.” He said, looking at the guy who was still out cold.

“But wouldn’t you get in trouble by using your quirk in public?” She said, frowning at the thought of her savior getting in trouble for being a hero.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t really matter, as long as your safe.” Said Izuku in a smile, which Ochako blushed yet again and looked away.

‘ _No, he’s cute!’_ Thought Ochako as she shook her head.

“A-alright! I’ll call the cops to take him away!” Ochako said as she took out her phone and moved away from him a bit which he understood.

“Alright,” Izuku said, not knowing he embarrassed his new friend.

‘ _Though, she did look a bit red there, is she alright?’_ He thought with a bit of worry and concern on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are wondering how OFA is going to play a role in this story, but it won't be huge that's for sure. As the story goes on, I'm sure you'll see why Izuku won't get OFA for this story.


	5. Two Heroic Appearances!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is going to have a rollercoaster of a day with... Nezu and All Might?!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter before we get into UA! Stay tuned for that!

After some time, the cops have appeared to take the criminal away to prison while the teens were telling their stories of what happened.

Izuku was given a slap on the wrist for using his quirk in public, but because it was to save Ochako, they let him go. For now.

This brings us to now, where Izuku and Ochako were currently walking down to Ochako’s place (Izuku literally asked that he could go to his house real fast because of his speed), talking about many things, such as Heroes, food, and other things teenagers do these days.

“All Might is really cool sometimes remember the time he teamed up with Thirteen for when they had to save some people under some rubble?!” Izuku said as Ochako nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, it’s really great seeing Rescue Heroes teaming up with other kinds of heroes since they been really underrated.. because of people like All Might..” Ochako said with a quieter and more depressed sounding voice until she gains back and looked at Izuku. “N-not to spit on All Might or anything!”

“It’s fine, I get it. I know what you mean, it’s unfair if I have to be honest.” He said as he smiles at her to give her some relief. It did but it also made her head go a bit red.

“That’s great! I think I see my house! Okay, see ya!” Ochako said in rapid succession as she dashed to her home, and went inside.

Izuku blinked at her actions as he scratched his quills. _‘Did I say something wrong..?’_

Before Izuku gets to do anything, he heard the door open and looks to see Ochako holding something. When she ran back to Izuku, she thrust something in his hand and ran back inside, yelling out a “BYE!” before heading back inside one last time, leaving Izuku blinking again.

He blinked a few more times before looking at the something, which was a paper, which written on, was a….

“A PHONE NUMBER?!?” Izuku yelled as he looked at the phone number… Ochako’s.

_Call me!_

_(insert phone number)_

_-Ochako!_

If everyone heard a green hedgehog blazing through the stress in super speed and celebrating in happiness and joy, they didn’t need to know about it.

* * *

_Aldea Middle School_

Izuku looked to the entrance of his school, currently taking some deep breaths before heading in.

He knew that all of the students and staff have heard of the Incident with Katsuki. He had to get ready since he knew there will be tons of whispers about him.

“Hey, is that him?-”

“-There he is!”

“Midoriya did what?-”

“-Saved Bakugou from the Sludge Vi-”

“That was him?!”

“Man, he was so cool too..”

“He must be really strong-”

“-Of course he is, he and Bakugou would kick anyone’s butt-”

“He must be really cool during that situation-”

“That’s Midoriya for yo-”

“He must be really excited to be a hero that he-”

“He’s obviously going to UA no do-”

Izuku tried his hardest to go small while everyone whispered. But help came his way.

“Izuku! How’s my rival going?” Said Katsuki with a smirk on his face.

“O-Oh, Kacchan! Hey!” He said, slightly grimacing on the stuttering.

“I see you're getting popular after your stunt on that villain a couple of days ago. Ya damn nerd.” He said as his smirk didn’t shrink.

“Yeah... I guess. I’m not really used to it at all…” Izuku said, looking away with a bashful smile and some red dusting on his face.

“You better, when we become the greatest hero duo this world will ever see. People will be there, kissing the dirt we step on! It will be great!” Said Katsuki as his smirk grew from the glares of the other students while Izuku tries to shrink even more.

“You aren’t helping my case here Kacchan…” He muttered as he gave him a slight glare to hopefully shut him up.

It didn’t.

After heading to their classroom and then their seats, another boring school began yet again….

(or will it..?)

* * *

Izuku was used to the level of difficulty from his school, which was close to nothing.

Because of his quirk analysis and having one of the highest grades in Aldea, everything was a total breeze and Izuku couldn’t help but frown because it wasn’t giving him a challenge.

The only good thing that would kill off his boredom was Katsuki, and he’s about as chill as weakened ghost pepper, thanks to him.

Though, today was different as soon as the school’s radio announcer began to speak up.

“ _Hello, will Izuku Midoriya be sent to the Principal's office? Again, will Izuku Midoriya be sent to the Principal's office, thank you?”_ Said the voice on the radio before disappearing again.

He felt everyone’s eyes on him as they all wonder why Izuku will be sent to the office.

He turned to look at Katsuki’s eyes and give him a look that explained everything but also confused and shocked him.

_I don’t know as well._

Izuku went to the office at normal speed to reach the office in which he knocked on the door with his voice confirming who’s inside is wanting. “This is Midoriya, I’m coming in.” He reminded the office before heading in.

Inside was the principal, vice-principal, Nezu, and his mother.

Wait. Mom and Nezu?!

He quickly turned to see his mother and the rat, which Inko waved at Izuku with a smile and Nezu chuckling at Izuku’s expression.

“Well, you sure are lively Mr. Midoriya!” Said Nezu in a squeaky voice and a smile.

“Um.. what’s going on? Why is the Principal of UA here?!” He said as he pointed at Nezu.

“W-well, you see… Nezu actually came here, to our school..” Said the Aldea Principal named Natsu.

“-to give you a proposal!!” Interrupted the rat with a smile on his face.

Izuku blinked. Then again.

“I.. are you serious..?! What do you need sir? Why are you here anyway, not to sound rude or anything...” said Izuku, clearly confused at what’s going on.

“Well young man, you have created a somewhat of a rising form for a middle schooler! First, you were attacked by the Sludge Villain, saved your friend when you were attacked, and now you were cleaning up a beach!” Said Nezu who was enjoying the chaos that was Izuku’s mind was having.

“He did ask for my permission for cleaning the beach, he clearly wanted to be a hero for so long, and to see my baby boy growing up to be an already decent hero makes me feel old and proud for raising him,” Inko said, moved in tears for what his son has done so far, she took some tissues to wipe away the tears with a smile on her face.

“Mom..” He looked at his mother with a smile, seeing that he knows she’s proud of his hard work.

Nezu chuckled at the moment between mother and son as he smiled. “It’s always beautiful to see a family go together, it’s a wonderful thing…” He said.

“O-oh! I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt you, sir!” Inko apologized once she was back to her senses.

“Oh, it’s perfectly fine Ms. Midoriya. It’s very sweet and wonderful to see something like this.” He said with a smile. He then clapped. “Alright! I think we should get right back into business! Starting with Natsu!” He reminded everyone as Natsu nodded.

“Y-yes. Midoriya, we were talking about your reputation and the performance of your hard work! It's truly amazing to see that Nezu, himself has his eye on one of my best students yet!” He said with a big smile.

“I... thank you sir, but… this.. this is crazy, I just can't help but ask why..? It can’t be just because of me getting involved with other things relating to me, right..?” Izuku said, squinting his eyes as he looked at everyone in the room.

“Hoho! You are very smart Mr. Midoriya! Indeed, I am here for another reason. It was because of your meeting with All Might himself!!” Said Nezu, looking at the principal who was shocked at what he heard.

“WAIT WHAT?! MY STUDENT HAS MET THE NUMBER ONE HERO HIMSELF?!” Natsu said as he stood up and stared at Izuku in shock, who was shocked that Nezu found out about his meeting with All Might.

Even though Izuku did tell Inko about his experience with All Might, she was still shocked about the whole thing.

“W-what?! How did you know about my meeting with All Might?! Were you close to our conversation?!” He said, clearly freaking out at the thought of All Might’s true form revealed and One For All exposed.

“Oh no! Goodness no!” The rat said as he laughed, it took him a bit to calm down. “My my! You, humans, are very fun to play with. No, I was not near your conversation with him. As a matter of fact, he told me about you!”

Everyone’s jaws dropped.

“WAIT WHAT??!” Said all three voices.

“Yes indeed! He was very happy and excited when he told me all about you! You clearly are something special with Japan’s hero happily talking about you! He also told me to give you this!” He said as he gave Izuku a ticket.

He took the ticket and reads it. “Huh… this is… THE TICKET TO THE RECOMMENDATION EXAMS?!” Izuku was shocked and flabbergasted at the ticket which Nezu chuckled while Inko’s and Natsu’s jaws drop again.

“Yes! You will be sent to the Recommendation Exams! All Might really did send you an invite to the Recommendations Exams! The only way for people to get into the exams was if a hero sends you a ticket that can be traded to the school for you to get another ticket telling you when you are to go to UA for the exams, and what number you are! Another way is to have a relation with a rich family from generations ago! Either way, you will get into the Recommendation Exams with or without the inclusion of the Entrance Exams! However, a problem with doing both exams is that the risk of failing to get into UA is now much higher. This means if you were to pass one of the exams but then fail the other, you are unable to be accepted in UA. This is only for those who are really dedicated and strong enough to really show that you are really that determined that you will be part of the Next Generation of heroes.” Nezu explained how the Recommendation Exam works and how students get in, while also adding in with the added challenge with the Entrance Exams.

The trio was clearly not prepared with the information that was given to them as the green hedgehog was flabbergasted with the information. “That’s insane! That’s… but about the challenge, how many people have actually taken it?” He said, thinking about the challenge at hand.

“Very few managed to take it and succeed. However, I have a feeling that you will be needing it. All Might told me everything he knew about you. Including your notebooks and abilities! I must say, by the way, you are extremely powerful if your speed and that move during the Sludge Incident aren’t the only things you can do, I am very excited to discover more about your quirk! I also am very interested in your notebooks. If All Might was telling the truth, then those quirk analyses are extremely precious, and cannot be allowed to be in the hands of a villain.” He warned Izuku about his notes, in which he nodded at Nezu’s words.

“I have been thinking of making a code or sending my notes into a USB to keep them safe from anything that tries to take them, but with school and a busy schedule I was recently having with cleaning up the beach, I didn’t have any time to do them..” He said as he looked down, now fully knowing the true potential of his notes.

“Midoriya, that isn’t a bad thing. These notes are nothing I have ever seen, it’s just that your ‘hobby’ is very powerful. As well as that brain of yours!” He said as he chuckled which Izuku looked slightly up with a small smile.

“Y-yes, sir!” He said with a nod. He smiled, knowing the responsibilities of his actions.

“As for coding and USB... I may be able to help you on that part, I can teach you how to make your own code, which only you should be able to understand, and for USB, it can add up the already strong security with your own code mixed in.” Nezu said as Izuku looked at him in surprise.

“What?! Sir, you want to help me? Are you sure about that? I can do it on my own, I don’t want to waste any of your time!” He couldn’t believe that Nezu was doing this much for him.

“Midoriya, if I can speak about my opinion for you, when I see you, I see greatness. The amount I have never seen in a human or quirked user like you besides All Might himself. As many of you may know, I hate humans, I really do because of what they did to me. However even I have to admit that not all humans are terrible monsters. You and your mother are good examples, I want to make everyone see that amount of greatness and potential in you and to see the greatness and potential of themselves to be the heroes I want for the next generations.” Nezu explained his motives on why he was doing all of this.

“I… thank you, we are forever grateful for your actions,” Izuku said as he bowed deeply, his mother also bowed while sitting.

“It’s fine Midoriya, I don’t need your thanks, I just need to patch up and prepare for our future heroes, that is all.” He said as he smiled at them.

The Midoriyas sat up and nodded at him.

“Sir, am I ask something?” He questioned the rat who nodded.

“I want to take both exams.” His words surprised everyone, even Nezu.

“Oh? May I ask why?”

“For years, I always had a very strong quirk, everyone praised me for my quirk and not my hard work, and I genuinely find that annoying. While this quirk is truly powerful, I only made it powerful because I worked hard on it. Even as I didn’t know what I could do with my body and quirk, for years I trained my quirk and body to make it get even stronger. I want everyone to see the hard work in my quirk and not just my quirk. I want to prove to others that hard work can make your dream come true, and I want to help everyone as it was my dream to be a hero, just like All Might.” Izuku explained his reasoning on why he was taking both exams.

Nezu’s smile grew even bigger and Inko was creating waterfalls while Natsu nodded in respect and pride.

* * *

“You are one lucky bastard, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Izuku and Katsuki were walking across the neighborhood to their homes, currently putting their school stuff to home to go do things they were wanting to do in their free time. During the walk, Izuku had explained what happened in the office.

“You not only met All Might, you got his autograph, you got noticed by the Principal of UA himself, but you got a ticket to a Recommendation Exams?! Man, things really are looking good for you, ever since you got your quirk.” Katsuki was shaking his head at the amount of shit his friend has experienced, he honestly doesn’t know if he should be proud, jealous, or even worried about how Izuku’s feeling.

“Yeah, it’s… been a crazy month for me, it sucks that you're, well…” Izuku moves his arms around to try and make a good word. “..life isn’t as insane as mine..”

“I appreciate your concern and well-being about me, but can you at least try to take the benefits? This can help you a lot in the future! I mean yeah, I’m jealous that you are on the rocket of awesomeness, but you worked your ass off to get this high of the mountain.” Katsuki said as he looked at Izuku with a frown, seeing as how his rival isn’t accepting the rewards.

“Yeah... I did put myself to be this successful, despite being a Middle Schooler… I guess I’ll suck it up..” He sighed as he looked at his friend who had a grin on his face.

“Atta boy! You're going to do great, but I won’t let myself go back to second place any longer! I will surpass you! As a matter of fact, this whole thing just wants to make me surpass you even more!” Katsuki said with a feral grin.

“Calm down boy. You can have some juice of your butt whooped after we get home.” Izuku said with a smug look on his face.

“So.. how is the exam going to be like???” Katsuki said with an eyebrow raised as he looked at Izuku who shrugged.

“Nezu hasn’t really said anything about the exam itself, only about how to get in and stuff like that. Not many people know about its existence at all, so I’m not sure about how hard it will be. I can let you know when I get in and pass it, but don’t be expecting anything crazy.” He said as he looked back at Katsuki who was giving him a look.

“Are you actually going to do both exams? I may be bold and prideful.. maybe a little bit-”

“-little bit?”

“Shut up. But what’s the gain of having to do both??” Katsuki continued with a tilt to his head.

“Well… I mean I get into UA but that’s pretty much it, it’s not a whole lot but it’s simply just an exam for people wanting a bit more of… jazz into the mix, wanting to feel like there’s actually merit in going into the number one hero school.” He said as he shook his hands when he said jazz.

“I’ll say. It feels like a rich man’s version of the Entrance Exams. The way to get in is pretty much hard. If top heroes think you're the shit, you are the shit and you basically have free access to a hidden exam. There’s also the fact that you gotta be in a rich family and let’s be honest here, what are the chances of that happening?” Katsuki scoffed at Izuku’s words.

“Fair point. But the Yaoyorozu family?” Izuku pointed that out.

Katsuki opened his mouth as he thinks about it. “… The family has been alive for years, they don’t fucking count, they just have money until the end of time, seriously when will they go out???”

“They created and partnered with so many companies, taking down one of them won't make a difference…” The green hedgehog spoke as he sighed at Katsuki’s rant.

“But they have to realize that we need the money, right?!”

* * *

_Takoba Municipal Beach Park._

Izuku was currently cleaning some of the trash in the now half-finished dumpster place of the beach.

Progress was going smoothly as butter as the months go by, the trash was shrinking down less and less over time as the beach was slowly coming back to its state it used to be. He could see the progress he made to the beach, it’s amazing at how good it looked without any of the trash in the way. He felt really bad for those that really wanted to be at the beach, but couldn’t because of the amount of pollution in the way to cover its beauty.

On the topic of progress, Izuku and Ochako’s friendship was growing over time, they were basically inseparable. They had many things in common like being heroes, speaking about heroes...

* * *

“ _I want to save people with a smile on my face, just like All Might. I want to make sure that everyone gains hope from my smile.” Izuku once said in a phone call with Ochako as he lays on his bed._

“ _That sounds like a great reason, no doubt you will be a great hero, probably even better than All Might,” Ochako said on his phone as he blushed and silently thanked that they went phone and not video._

“ _Oh come on Ochako, I’m sure yours is pretty great too! Mine was just when I was a little kid, it was so cool to be a hero, saving people, I’m sure you have your reasons too!” Izuku said, smiling at the phone but it shrinks when faced with silence._

“ _Ha… yeah… right.. my dreams are.. just selfish and not as heroic as yours,” Ochako said in a sad, disappointing even and small voice as Izuku frowned._

“ _Oh come on, it can’t be that bad. I’ll be sure to_ lift _your spirits!” He punned as he heard Ochako’s laugh at how silly and bad it was._

_God, that was amazing._

“ _Alright alright… hehe... I’m… becoming a hero for the money. I.. you don’t know this but my family was born poor, we have a construction job, but it isn’t doing so well.. they tried_ so _hard to make me happy even with our condition being.. pretty shitty… I just can’t help but feel bad for them for working their butts off just to make my dreams come true.. It was at that moment that I wanted to be a hero, to give them the support and love they deserved and needed. It.. it wasn’t fair. I know it may not be as amazing-”_

“ _Do it.”_

“ _H-huh..?” Ochako stuttered at his voice and words. She wasn’t expecting this._

“ _Hey, don’t let others speak about your goals. It’s your goal, everyone has a goal and their reason for why they want to achieve it. It’s okay to dream selfishly as long as you do it right._ Never _be afraid to reach for the stars and accomplish your dreams. Whenever you have life pushing you down, make sure you don’t give up and keep on moving ahead.” Izuku said as he brought out his thoughts about Ochako and her dream._

_There was silence… and then some sniffs and hiccups._

“ _I..fuck.. Izuku..thank you… thank you so much..” He didn’t need to think to know that Ochako was currently letting her feelings out as she cried and sobbed in the call. With Izuku never leaving the call until she was calm._

* * *

It hurt to hear her cry as if she wasn’t expecting that answer and expecting something else. It angered him because not only did it not make any sense, she didn’t deserve it as well.

After that talk, their friendship would grow, even more, it wouldn’t be very long until he began to grow feelings about her.

“Man.. today really sucked the life out of me.. maybe I should head home and take a break, I have been working for a couple of months now. The school would end for a couple of weeks.” He said as he stretched to remove all the tension and feeling those bones pop and crackle.

Suddenly, a voice called out to him.

“Well, it’s been a while Young Midoriya.” Said the man as Izuku turned to look who it was.

“Toshinori? How’s it going, it sure has been a while!” Izuku said, smiling at the thought of meeting his idol once again as he walked to him.

“It’s been doing great so far, I see you have been busy.” Said the skinny man as he looked at Izuku’s progress.

“Yeah, I just thought if I’m going to get ready for UA, I gotta train myself and do some good!” Izuku said he smiled.

“You clearly were thinking smartly my boy. Not only are you growing some muscles.. even if it’s hard to see, but you're also doing good service for the public. You really are amazing. I’m glad you came around.” Toshinori praised Izuku for doing what a hero should have been doing before, it absolutely disgusts him that a grown man couldn’t even do anything to this beach, yet this young man was determined to bring it back to its original state.

He loathes how the heroes in this generation are. How low can they even get?

“I’m really glad I sent you the ticket to the exams my boy, this shows you really deserve to be a hero. Heroes these days only care about the fame and glory, they don’t care about anything else.” Toshinori said as he looked ahead at the ocean and sees the sun being one with the ocean.

“What about heroes that want to get money…?” Izuku said after some silence was passed with the two staring at the sunset.

“Heroes with money?… Well, I would say they aren’t worth it if I wasn’t very observant. With what I said with heroes only wanting fame and glory, I do think they can use it for good. Money is also one thing to use for good as well, you can donate money to places and charity, they can use the money for helping other people.. Money shouldn’t be as mixed as it is, everyone doesn’t realize that money can do more good than bad, but it shouldn’t be the answer to everything. But that’s my opinion, I think people can have selfish dreams if they use it for good, or have a good reason to get money or have fame.” Toshinori said as he didn’t notice Izuku’s sigh of relief and his smile growing.

“All Might… why did you give me a ticket..? I’m really happy that you gifted me something so I can go to UA differently… but why?” The green blur said as he stared at All Might, who looked back at him.

“I don’t really give tickets out to children who go at UA. I don’t even remember when I actually did. I do think that heroes should get to their goals with hard work and I stand by it. However, I look at you… you reminded me of myself who was quite younger. I only became All Might, through my hard work and the support of all my friends and family who made me you are seeing now. I could see it, the hard work, the tiring amount of work you had to do to get yourself into the situation you now in. I couldn’t help but think you need a reward for your hard work. Nobody starts perfect, a hero must know their weaknesses and know what they can and can’t do. They also must try to fill in the gaps, use their brains to fix those weaknesses to be stronger, to save more people.” All Might explained as he gave Izuku a personal, yet warming smile as Izuku smiled back.

“Thanks All Might.. for everything.” He said as he looked ahead.

“No problem kid, just keep doing what you are doing,” Toshinori said as darkness begins to appear in the sky and stars come out.


	6. The Green Blur: Origin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku saves a blonde vampire and restored the beach to it's former self!

‘ _So…. Hungry….’_

_She can feel it. The hunger. It’s making her go insane… She can only go sane for so long until she eventually_ snaps _. Murdering any poor soul who stands in her way._

_Suddenly, she saw a green figure. It looks_ delicious.

‘ _I’m so sorry…. I need…_

_...Blood.’_

* * *

Izuku was having a normal day, as normal as it can be.

Izuku was walking with groceries in his hands, checking everything he needed that Inko needed.

“Yeah, this appears to be it, man I’m glad that Mom told me as soon as she could, we didn’t even realize that we were going to run out soon. This would be a lot quicker with my speed, but I don’t think the police and court accept ‘Gotta go fast,’ as a medical condition. I just hope I can make it in time so I can finish the clean-up for the be-” He was interrupted by the sound of rustling and something falling as he turned to where the sounds came from. It was from an alley.

He slowly and quietly puts down his groceries as he walked to the alley, despite his mind is telling him to NOT do that at all.

As he walked, the light began to fade as he goes deeper in the alley, looking around as the sun was the only light source that he can use to his advantage.

He looked around one more time before deciding to rip off the bandage. “Hello..?” He said aloud as he quickly gets ready for when something attacks him.

He heard footsteps behind him and decides to quickly spin dash forward to get away from the attack, hearing his opponent roaring in frustration and insanity.

He quickly turns in his ball then uncurling to see who attacked him.

A girl with a school uniform, covered in dried blood with blond hair, messy buns, as well as a face that looks ready to feast on her prey. Her eyes showed the only feral, not showing any thinking, just going ahead to win.

He narrowed his eyes as he waits for her move which was running towards him with an insane look on her face, as she shouts with a deranged smile: “GIVE ME _BLOOD_!!!”

He dodged her slashes as he processes her words. ‘Blood? Does she have a blood quirk? She needs blood… wait…’ He thought as he realized what was going on quickly.

He decides to end this battle quickly as he zoomed up to her face before quickly stunning her with a light Jump Dash that will only stun her and then as soon as he recovers, grabs her weapon (which was a bloodied knife), and tosses her down to the ground over his shoulder, quickly putting her in a lock.

‘ _Thank GOD I did those lessons, I knew they were going to help me! For now, I need to save Ms. Insane here.’_ He thought as he focused on the girl who was currently attempting to get out of the lock.

“Hey! Quit moving around! I can help you! Just calm down! Do you need blood? I’ll give you blood! Just be patient please!” He said, hopefully praying that she has enough of her sanity to listen to his words.

His prayers were answered when she stopped struggling and was looking up to him with less feral and more shock at what he was saying.

“You… will give me blood…?”

“Yeah, I will give you some blood. Just, don’t do anything, we can do this peacefully.” He said in a way that will hopefully calm her down.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds before nodding, in which he lets her go, seeing her get back up as she looked at him, nodding.

He smiled at her, before moving his hand to grab the knife. However, the girl quickly stopped her as she opened her mouth and showed it to him, more importantly, the fangs on both sets of teeth.

He quickly did an “Oh,” before then moving his arm to her, the girl hesitating as she looked at it.

“Hey, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. You not in trouble, I just wanna help you, you looked like you needed some help.” He reassures the girl which was enough for her to bite his arm and begins to drink his blood.

Izuku was expecting some pain, but he was feeling none of it. He could feel her fangs pierce his arm, but now he felt nothing.

‘ _Huh, that’s weird. Does her saliva somehow allow her to bite people without them feeling any pain? It could really help her just in case she needed a quick one from her opponents. It can help allow to have enough time to get some blood and to fight back with her opponent having less time to react.’_ He began to analyze her quirk as she drinks more of his blood, before then stopping and removes her mouth from his arm.

“Ahh.. man that was amazing… that’s what I needed! Thank you so much!” The girl, who looks way saner and even spoke more sane said with a smile in which he nodded.

“Hey, I’m a hero, I should be helping the ones in need. Are you alright?” He said as she nodded again.

“Yeah, sorry I looked feral, I didn’t have blood this amazing before, I had to get blood from blood banks or..” She shivers and looks away before continuing, “..copses.”

“I see.” He said as he nodded in understanding, which she looked at him in shock.

“You aren’t scared of me? I killed people! People call me a villain because of my quirk!” She said, with the hedgehog now fully understanding what’s been going on with her.

“Your quirk, does it require blood for you to survive?” He questions in which she stared at him for a second, before nodding.

“Yeah.. blood is simply another part of our survival as blood users, as well as a way to keep off the insanity for some blood users..” She said, answering his question.

“I see… say, what’s your name?” He said with a smile, but the girl narrowed her eyes at him with disbelief and suspicion.

“Why are you going so far to help me? You could have just attacked and taken me to prison. I’m a villain, I killed people. You should know that villains are the bad guys, they should be faced with consequences.” She said, not really believing about everything so far.

“Yeah, that’s true. Villains are bad guys, most of the time at least… but I do know that not all villains are bad guys. Villains may be bad guys, but there are those types… the type that actually doesn’t want to be villains and is forced to survive… that’s you right?” He said as he looked straight at her, whose eyes widen and even some tears filling up.

“You are trying so hard to survive within the unfairness of this world, that you had to go evil, because of your quirk. Your quirk should not be how you are defined, quirks are neither heroic or villainous. It’s the character of the wielder that determines how the quirk is used. You should never be defined based on your quirk, quirks shouldn’t even be about who you are. So come with me, and I can fix this, I can save others like you who have to suffer because of your quirks and the unfairness of this world.” He said as he stood and offered her his hand.

By the time the hedgehog offered her his hand, tears were already running down her cheeks as she looks at the hand, her second chance.

“But.. but _why.._ ”

“Because it’s not too late to hope for a better future. A true friend will always be with you every step of the way, and you're looking in front of them. So, what do you say?” He says with a smile that puts the sun to shame.

The girl began to cry harder as she took his hand and her second chance. “The name’s Himiko Toga, but please call me Himiko…”

* * *

After some time of being the shoulder for Himiko to cry on, the duo came out of the alleyway as Izuku picked up his groceries.

He looked at her and looked like she was going to leave as if that will be one of the last things he’ll do anything nice to her.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

“Hey, follow me, I can take you to my home so we can help you with many problems you can have.” He said as he looked at her, and she looked back with a surprised look.

“I.. are you sure? You don’t need to do that much, you already did enough, you don’t need to go that far for someone like me...” Himiko said, she had tear streaks on her face from all the crying, but it did nothing to cover her confusion and surprise at Izuku’s actions.

“A great man once said that you can’t half-ass things. If you're going to do it, do it fully and do it right. I’m going to be a hero that will try his hardest to give people hope.” He said with a determined smile to Himiko.

Himiko cried again that day.

* * *

Inko Midoriya was a simple mother, really. She has the right to be nervous when her baby boy doesn’t come back home on time, but she knows that he can take care of himself without his quirk.

She, however, also has the right to be confused for when he not only comes home, but a girl in a dirty and damaged school uniform is with him as well.

“Izuku! You’re finally home! I was worried when you came a bit late, I thought something happened to you!” She says as her son tries to calm her down, then she turns to Himiko. “Also who is this girl Izuku, is she the Ochako you would like to talk to sometimes??” She questions as Izuku sputters and Himiko blinking at Inko and Izuku.

“Uh.. who’s Ochako…? Is she a friend for him..?” She asked as she was just generally confused at what the heck is going on.

“Mom, this is Himiko-”

“Izuku, you're using her given name?! To a girl you don’t know no less?!”

“-I’m getting to that point, but this is Himiko. You may want to sit down because this is a pretty freaky story, and this does include Himiko.” He says as he pats Himiko’s shoulder.

* * *

_One talk later…._

Inko inhales as she processes the amount of information she was given with. “Alright, I think I know what has happened. Izuku, I am very proud of you to have ended the match without any violence involved and talked your way out of this, as well as helping the young lady. I am so proud of you.” Inko said to Izuku who had a big smile and felt really proud of himself. She then turned to Himiko.

“Toga, there is no use to punish you for attacking my son, you were affected and I know you are very thankful and regretful for what you did.” She said to Himiko who has released a breath she was holding off.

But Inko wasn’t done.

“That does not mean I have questions, especially to you Toga. Why were you at the alleyway, do you have a family, and what is your quirk?” She asked the questions in which Himiko nodded in understanding, although she was a bit nervous about the questions.

Himiko seems to be speechless as if trying to pick the right words to hopefully not be shunned by this family that she _wished_ she was part of.

Inko noticed this and sighed. “I apologized if I had pushed your boundaries, this situation is just too confusing and I am very worried about why you were not at your home.”

Himiko shook her head as she took a deep breath.

“I... well… It is alright Ms. Midoriya, I just don’t like to talk about my quirk or family.. but I will answer them because I told Izuku that I could answer his, so it is only fair to answer yours as well.” Himiko said as she smiled at them before beginning her explanation.

“All of those questions can be solved by just my quirk. My quirk is Transformation, or just Transform. I can transform into any human with their blood and depending on how much blood I consume will depend on how long the transformation lasts.” She says, explaining her quirk to the family.

Inko nodded, Izuku did tell her his speech about his quirk so it would make sense why she was afraid of telling her quirk, though she did give him a thumbs up for that in which he nodded with a smile.

“My family… they didn’t like my quirk, they wanted me to be ‘normal’ and tried their hardest to stop me from trying drink any blood..” She says as she begins to tear up as she continued, “I kept trying to tell them that blood is needed to survive for blood quirk users, but they don’t listen to me. So they continued their plan to stop me, but the longer I don’t have any blood, the less sane I am. I tried to hold myself together, prevent myself from snapping… until one day I did… and attacked my Mom... she almost died, if Dad didn’t came to her recuse. But as a result, I was kicked out of the house, my family was disgusted with me. I wanted to explain to them why this has happened in hopes they could listen, but to them, I was a villain, somebody who should rot. I had to drink blood from corpses to survive and not die, but dead blood doesn’t help my sanity but at least lets me live... This would continue until I had met your son. I cannot put into words how thankful and happy for what your son did.” She explained her story as tears flow freely, not looking at the family as she cried.

The Midoriya family had felt so many things during the story. Anger, disgust, sadness, disappointment, sympathy were the main ones. They hated how much she suffered and how much she tried to survive, and all of this happened because of her parents being ignorant and very horrible to her for just her quirk.

“Toga- no, Himiko.” The girl looked up at Inko from her given name used. “I am so terribly sorry that you had to suffer, you most definitely did not deserve any bad thing that has happened. I promise you that you will be in much better hands,” Inko promised as she held Himiko while the girl continues to cry much more, but they were happy tears. She feels very happy and freed as she finally found her new home.

* * *

_Three Days Later…._

Himiko was for sure she will never be in a happy life after being kicked away from her family. It was because of her _fucking quirk_ that she lost everything.

Her family, school, friends…

It sucked that she had to suffer in the outside world for apparently _3 years straight._

It felt like a couple of months since she left, not years!

But even though she suffered… Izu found her...

He noticed her suffering and instead of attacking her like a hero should do. Takedown the _villains,_ he _helped_ her.

He gave her blood, send her to his house, and now she becomes part of the family! Inko… or _mom_ is now her guardian and she met Katsuki when he was coming home to see Izu.

It was so much _fun_ to pick fun at Katsuki, she will never stop finding it funny when he was caught in her tricks.

Izu…

Izu was just _amazing_.

Izuku was just simply what a hero should be, he was the first to show her any kind of kindness and love for a long time. The others before him would just leave her alone or just get her away from them. Not Izuku though, he was just...

Dammit, what did she do to deserve this and him, especially him!

Stain was considered as her idol. She followed him because she knows that while his methods of taking out the fake heroes are not acceptable, his ideal and ideas are worthy.

Some fake heroes use fame and abuse the idea of heroes. They take advantage of it, and to the public, they could be just great heroes that look like they do no wrong.

But in private, they are simply different, so different. They could be horrible, doing really bad things that could destroy their hero careers if they are revealed to the public.

The only problem was that people are either too ignorant or they just don’t care what the fakes could be doing in secret.

It was simply a whole mess, she doesn’t know who’s good and who’s bad.

However, she does know two things.

Izuku and All Might are considered True Heroes.

All Might, with his strength, chose to save as many people, he always put the safety of others behind himself. He makes sure they were safe and sound before he continues to his job.

It was why no matter how many cases Endeavor has cracked, he was still Number _Two._

All Might saw that strength is not everything. He doesn’t save people for fame and glory. He uses it because it’s the right thing. What a hero should be.

Izuku is similar in so many cases, if not as similar as All Might, more so even.

Izuku shows his humanity and helped someone who was shunned for their quirk, he sent someone who was considered a villain in the making to his home and _give them the love and support they deserved and needed,_ he made them part of his family, he made sure they were given a second chance to remove the horrible past they had and to show everyone they had change and wanted to, and It was all because to him, he _had to and he wanted to_. That’s what a hero should be.

When she heard him say that in his own mouth, she would just question the world why they have a family _so fucking pure and great_ to stay in this rotten and sometimes horrible world. It was so mind-boggling!

Himiko was out of her thoughts as she heard the clock and turn to look at the time.

5:00 PM…

After what he did to her, she still wonders if she deserved to be so happy and loved by the people who didn’t saw her as a monster.

But then she remembered something during the three days.

* * *

“ _Never think that you think you deserve it. You needed it and it was shameful that people have not done that to you before me. You DO deserve it. What you don’t deserve was the suffering and pain you had to deal with for_ 3 years _. You didn’t deserve a single inch of it at all, because you never did anyways.”_

* * *

Himiko _swears_ she wasn’t crying. She swears alright?

….

Okay, that was a lie, but still, how can’t she? He’s so amazing!

Can you blame her to fall for the boy as well? Who couldn’t?

* * *

Toshinori was expecting so many things when he heard Young Midoriya screaming.

He has come to the beach most of the time to see his progress and it was insane at the pace he was in.

School is ending in a few days and the UA Entrance Exams start on February 26, while the Recommendation Exams take place a few days before, February 20.

Toshinori was really shocked when he heard that Young Midoriya would take both exams. It’s really hard to be accepted in but he has to admit, Young Midoriya looks like the type that really needs a challenge.

He can say he was really strong, with his speed surpassing Ingenium, one of the fastest heroes he knows, and many other tricks and moves he can do that he doesn’t know about.

He dares himself to be bold to the point that he could probably give himself a run for his money.

But that’s beside the point. Right now he needs to check on Young Midoriya before he-

His words died in his throat when he looked at the beach.

Toshinori saw nothing.

No trash, no junk, nothing. Everything was downright spotless.

“Hey hey hey…! There’s not even a single speck of trash here! It’s… gone!… Oh my… Oh my….. **GOODNESS!!!** ” Yelled out Toshinori who transformed into All Might at the end of his sentence.

All Might turns to the mountain of trash with the very top has Young Midoriya screaming out to the sky with pure emotion.

“ **THE KID… HE DID IT! I DIDN’T THINK HE WOULD CLEAN IT ALL UP WITH ONLY A FEW DAYS OF SCHOOL ENDING!!! THIS KID’S AMAZING!** ” All Might was in shock at what was seeing.

He heard Izuku stopped screaming as he turns to him who was getting down in the mountain and running to him. “All Might! You’re here!” He says with a big smile.

“ **MY BOY, YOU ARE SOMETHING SPECIAL, AREN’T YOU? YOU WERE ABLE TO CLEAN THIS BEACH UP! IT’S BEEN RESTORED TO IT’S ORIGINAL STATE! IM SO PROUD OF YOU YOUNG MIDORIYA!** ” Said All Might who laughed in the end with Izuku smiling even bigger.

“It… was a lot longer than I expected but I did it, I feel amazing!” He says as he took a deep breath of fresh, cold air.

“ **YOU SURE DID KID! I HAVE TO BE HONEST, AT THIS POINT I WANT TO GIVE ONE FOR ALL TO YOU! YOUR DEFINITELY WORTHY OF IT, BUT BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WOULDN’T WANT IT, I WON’T LET YOU TAKE IT. YOU’VE HAS BEEN AMAZING WITH YOUR OWN POWER.”** Admitted All Might to Izuku who shook his head.

“Thanks for the consideration All Might.” He says as he smiled at his idol who smiled back.

“ **NOW THAT YOU FINISHED THIS BEACH, YOU DESERVE A GOOD BREAK KID, I CAN TREAT YOU!”** All Might said which Izuku blushed and tried to deny it.

“I-I’m fine All Might, it’s fine, I don’t need a reward for my work!” Izuku says shyly.

“ **NONSENSE! YOU CLEARLY DESERVE IT! ALSO JUST A REMINDER, TODAY IS FEBRUARY 16. AFTER SCHOOL HAS ENDED, YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE RECOMMENDATION** **IN THE 20TH** **AS WELL AS THE GENERAL EXAMS IN** **THE 26TH** **ORDER TO GET INTO UA.”** Said All Might about the Exams.

“Oh right, thanks All Might!” He says as he sees All Might go back into Toshinori.

“Come on kid, let’s go get some ice cream,” Toshinori says as he walks away from the beach with Izuku behind him.

“Y-yes, sir!!”

* * *

On February 17, 2XXX, Japan _exploded_.

Everyone in Japan was wondering how and what has happened to the once trash wasteland.

They all knew that someone, not a group of people, but _someone_ has taken out all the trash, returning the state of the beach to beautiful and a great place for dates and vacations.

Even heroes were looking for the fella who cleaned the beach up to give them praise for something they should have done before.

But nobody was able to find them, except a green line of something in the trash.

This gave people hints that someone must have a speed quirk and is a green person. But it still wasn’t enough.

However, it didn’t matter, even if nobody will find them, they will simply let them know that Japan was very thankful for their hard work.

They were nicknamed, “The Green Blur.”


End file.
